User blog:Bloo J 2.0 W10 Computer Version/Programming Characters Designs and A.I's In FNAN R.P.R.N.T.E.D
They Get Worse ! Only Clasic Ren and Classic Sitmpy versions Ones Can Save em ! Hey guys, I'm beginning work adding in the characters for Five Nights At Nickeldoeon's R.E.P.R..I.N.E.D This is going to be a long process, but I've posted a "progress bar" on my website so you can check in over the next few Hours or days to see how things are going. aslo you can give me ideas for the A.I's For The Characters in the game in the comments but it will give you an idea of how things are moving! Each successfully added character which most of you could probably already figure out! I'll add notes here as I finish characters and maybe add a few details about how characters behave and how they might be different from previous games on this fnaon wiki! NOTE: Ther will be still be Doors,Flashlight,Mask and The Vents but you can add more macahines in the comments bellow any was STAY TUNED. Characters A.I's #'SpongeBob SquarePants' - The leader of the gang, he He starts at the Show Stage with Patrick Star,Jenny Wakeman''' .he moves better in the dark, so when your power runs out, he will go to your office and kill you. Even if he is active, he has to wait for Patrick Star and Jenny Wakeman to move to start moving, he enters from the left air vent with a angry lock on his face thinking that you are Plankton,you only have a short amount of time to shock him to ward him off, otherwise he will end you run with a jumpscare is all you'll have to look forward to face to face, but the in front of you if you run out of power and dont Wind the power generator aslo He moves faster as the building gets warmer, so try to keep him at a cool 60 degrees whenever possible.He starts being active in Night 3 #'''Patrick Star - A back up guitarist for Spongebob. He starts at the Show Stage with Spongebob & Jenny Wakeman ,he starts being active in Night 1 and is the first to move, sometimes you can hear stuff falling and banging, if you do, it's him. He enters from the left hallway the player must close the left door to send him away to the Show Stage. Otherwise, Patrick Star will attack at a random point. He starts being active in Night 1 #'Jenny Wakeman' - She is generally the second most active animatronic. Similar to Patrick Star, she goes into the Dining Room after activating. She goes down East Hall, meaning she attacks from the right door the player must close the right door send her back to the Show Stage. Otherwise, Jenny will attack at a random point. Jenny becomes active some time at 3 AM on Night 1. #'Lincoln Loud' - He hides behind his curtain in Loud Cove throughout the game. Over the course of the night, the player must use the Monitor periodically. They must also monitor Loud Cove in a balance between "too much" and "too little" to prevent Lincoln from emerging from his curtain and sprinting towards the Office wheen the player see's Lincon runing in the left door the player must close the left door Otherwise he will end your run with a jumpscare. He first appears in Night 2 #'BunBun' - He is a handpuppit for Lincoln he will aperepre in offce in front of you the player must tap him to get rid of him or a jumpscare for is you. #'Timmy Tuner' - He will try to sneak in through the left vent. play the audio called deactivated TT\CC in vent and wait until you hear a thud indicating he is gone. If Timmy Tuner slips in, he will temporarily make a nuisance of himself, disabling your flashlight and disables the cameras until he leaves. He first appears in Night 2 #'Chloe Carmichael '- She will also try to sneak in through the right vent. play the audio called deactivated TT\CC in vent and wait until you hear a thud indicating she is gone. If Chloe slips in, she will disable all door controls and steal your Spongebob Mask,disabling it and make you vulnerable to the animatronic's until she leaves. She first appears in Night 2 #'The Hash-Slinging Slasher' -''' He will aperpere inside your office you have to turn the office lights on and off to get ride of him if you dont he will jumpscare you by stapping with his rusty spatula He first appears in Night 2 #'''The Sea Bear - He aperepres inside your offfce with a angry lock on his face you will have have to draw a anti sea bear circle on your office desk to get rid of him if you dont He will run torest by noocking over your offfce desk and Kill you He first appears in Night 3 #'Cosmo and Wanda' - They will occasionally fly through your office, and if you're able to click on them before they gets away then They will appear in your office. While the other animatronics are here only to torment you, Cosmo and Wanda isn't quite as hostile. In fact, They will probably offer a few interesting boosts to help you get through the night, such as increasing your power meter,geting rid of Timmy Tuner or Chloe Carmichael ,restoring the temperature to a cool 60 degrees, or soundproofing your office for five seconds. However, choosing to summon Cosmo and Wanda isn't without risk. If you catch them in a bad moodt put on the Spongebob Head to ward them off, otherwise they may just greet you with a jumpscare and end your run aslo they will tell you a long story about the game if you get jumpscared by them affter the game over screen. They first appears in Night 2 #'Jimmy Neutron' - He sneaks in through the right vent your right. There is no way to prevent him from entering your office. Your only defense is to put on your Spongebob mask to fool him. Looking directly at him will increase the effectiveness of the mask, causing him to leave a little faster. He first appears in Night 3 #'Potty the Parrot' - If you neglect its music box then it will break free of its prison. Once out, it can't be put back inside, and your ventilation system will drain much faster than it did before, causing blackouts and eventually a jumpscare in your face and He cant be stoped once he's out!. He first appears in Night 2 #'The More Krab' - He is a animtonic verison of Mr Krabs he will stand in your office the entire night, and on occasion will activate, demanding a payment of five doallers If you pay him, he will return to sleep-mode. Fail to pay him in a timely fashion, however, and your run will end with a more jumpscare aslo If you're running short on Money you can prese the space bar to malfunction Him and eventually think that payment has been made. He first appears in Night 2 #'The Flying Dutchman' - He will slowly materialize in your office, fading-in from nothing. Shining your flashlight at him is the only way to make him disappear again. If he fully materializes, he will jumpscare you and cause you to black-out temporarily and disable your cameras temporarily. He first appears in Night 2 #'ZIM' - He will appear on the three monitors in the office, followed by visual and audio distractions. Type Z-I-M on the keypad in the office, or type ZIM on your keyboard to deactivate Zim He is fist active on Night 2 #'Cashina - '''When She is encountered from inside the office, she walks to the left of the screen and starts to giggle. The player must click on her bowtie in order to prevent her from jumpscaring them. If her bowtie isn't clicked for too long and she reaches at the end of the left side, she will jumpscare the player She first appears in Night 2 #'Raggedy Android''' - Raggedy Android is a enemy from the game she was seen in the episodes "Raggedy Android" and "The Return of Raggedy Android" From the show My Life as a Teenage Robot , as the Wakemans first attempt at a second skin to help Jenny blend in public. And in the second series, the origin story almost co-insides with the first series. In "The Return of Raggedy Android", the human exo-skin appeared to have improved in appearance, looking more human like. However, it seemed to have developed a mind of his own, allowing it to toy with Jenny's mind. Eventually, she shorted out the exo-skin and it exploded. However it wasn't completely destroyed, because at the end it lached on to Mr. Mesmer, the owner of Mesmer's Diner so Raggedy Android is only interested in exacting revenge on Jenny and Ren And Stimpy Player for ruining Mesmer's career she starts at Parts/Service theen she will appear at the Left Airvent of which she can also disable to the door's power if she aperepres inside your offfce shock her of esle She will jumpscare you in you face! .The strangest thing about this animatronic is that her face doesn't show on the custom night screen, and her name is blinking. She first appears in Night 4 #'Plankton' - He will sneak in through the top vent while you are viewing your monitor. You'll know he's there by the lights truning on and off on the camras he will aslo he'll steal the Magic Pencil lying on your desk and use it to draw mini versions DoodleBob that will trasfom into dottlebob simlar to Nightmare Freedy on the Ultimate Custom Night but thats not all he aslo He moves silently, so don't bother listening for him, but when there will be a violent clamoring sound in the vent and the lights will flicker. When this happens, you will have only a fraction of a second to You only have a short amount of time to put on the mask to ward him off, otherwise or your run will end with Plankton screaming in your face. He first appears in Night 3 #'The HybirdsisterLouds' - A evil hybird mashup clone of the Loud sisters created by plankton They were kidnaped and ther souls have been taken by plankton and plased insde this hybird monster and then enslaved by him, but are still searching for freedom it will aperepres inside your offfce to get rid of it dont move inside your offceor don't lock at it in your offfce ther it will think that nones there but if you move or lock at theme inside your offfce they will break down the door, enter the offce and end your run with a jumpscare They first appears in Night 4 #'SpringSponge' - ' He '''is an animatronic He is a older model of Spongebob. It's possible that he was the first Spongebob model he was first used at SpongeBob’s Famly Diner He is a yellow sponge with a black top hat and 1 black button. He has wires coming out of his eyes and his left arm is revaling a littebit of endo skelton and his right arm is broken. He is defended off by the Drive Away monter audio on Him on the aduto He starts in the Parts/Service He will not active until Night 4. #'The S.T.A.R.F.I.S.H''' - He is a Withred Version Of Patrck Star haff of his right eye is missing his legs are reavling a litte bit of endosekltion and aslo his right arm is a litte damaged,He is a older model of Patrck Star It's possible that he was the first Patrck Star model and was fist used in SpongeBob’s Famly Diner and likes to hide in dark spaces. The player must watch out for dark spots in the building to avoid being attacked. If the player catches The S.T.A.R.F.I.S.H in the halway The Player must defended off T.H.E.S.T.A.R.F.I.S.H with the flashlight or he will end you run with a jumpsacre!. He will not active until Night 3. #'The Krabby Monster Killer Patty' - It's A.I is simaler to tthe Six Nights at Skinner's The Steamed Ham's A.I If your Hunger meter reaches zero, the plate of a Krabby Patty on the dining table will transform into The The Krabby Monster Killer Patty, who will then proceed to kill you. It first appears in Night 1 #'Phantom Jenny '- When the player retracts the Monitor, Phantom Jenny will rise up behind the window and remain there. After a few seconds, it will drop down from below the window, thus ending the hallucination and disabling the camera‘s. If the player does not switch cameras after a certain period of time as passed, Phantom Jenny can, and will, force the Monitor down She first appears in Night 3 #'Vicky' - She appears at both your left and right doors at the same time. Closing either door by itself will have no effect on her. Check your cameras and view the hallways on either side of you, when Vicky is fully materialized at both doors, close both doors simultaneously to cause her to disappear. Keeping your office cool will prevent her from appearing. Vicky only begins to appear when your office overheats and if you dont close the doors she will ending your run with a jumpscare. She first appears in Night 3 #'Croker' - He isn't here to jumpscare you, but he may interrupt your night with some jarringly colorful advertisements for Croker's Fariy Hunting Kit . Click "Skip" or press ENTER to get rid of the invasive advertisements before you lose control of what's going on in your office! He first appears in Night 2 #'Adult Party Cartoon Ren' - He is a Spike Tv Adult Party Cartoon Clone of Classic Ren He is behind you, always waiting for his chance to jumpscare you the Player must turn back and cheek on Him but if he gets to closses and reedy to kill you like in Ren Seeks Help there will be a violent clamoring sound in the office and the lights will flicker When this happens, you will have only a fraction of a second to You only have a short amount of time to flash him with you Flashlight to ward him off, otherwise or your run will end with a startling face-to-face Adult Party Ren screaming in your face jumpscare aslo he will violently attack the player, phasing through the desk and screaming in their face. He first appears in Night 2 #'Adlut Party Stimpy' - He is a Spike Tv Adult Party Cartoon Clone of Classic Stimpy He is the one of the vent-crawlers. He will crawl thoth the left vent If he reaches the left vent , he will become stuck in it, preventing you from cheking it for the rest of the night. While his girth prevents Plankton, Jimmy Newtron,King Goobot The V,Raggedy Android,Timmy Tuner''' and Chloe Carmichael from passing,SpongeBob SquarePants can still get through. While this may seem like a strategic advantage, keep in mind that He may eventually wiggle free and if dose wiggle free The Player has a short amount of time to put on the mask to ward him off, otherwise or your run will end with jumpscareing you. He first appears in Night 3 #'''Burger Beard - He will occasionally appear in your office your have to give him one of you Krabby Pattys to ward him off if you dont he will Jumpsacre you He first appears in Night 2 #'King Goobot The V '- He is one of the villans sent by Plankton to kill you he will crawll into the Right or Left Vent and then he will aperere inside your office The Player must Play the Audio in the hallway or in one of the camras to ward him off if youu dont you run will end with him screaming in your face. He first appears in Night 3 #'Ooblar' - He is a freend of King Goobot The V He will occasionally appear in your office and is conspicuously missing his Toaster. In fact, the only way to appease him is to locate his toaster on the camera system and double click on it. Fail to do this in a timely fashion and you'll lower your monitor only to be greeted with a jumpscare. He first appears in Night 2 #'Buhdeuce' - He is not like the other characters , as he stays in your office and cannot directly kill you. He one of characters that can help you the knows the location of all the animatronics and can give helpful advice, but often when you're in a tight situation. He can be deactivated, but will automatically he will wakeup in 30 seconds aaslo He's a freend of the Phone Guy of the game Swaysway. He first appears in Night 1 #'Vexus' - She stands outside your office waiting for her chance to jumpscare you (she can approach from either side.) Closing the doors will not cause her to leave. To make her leave, double-click the "wires in your office " sign to place it in front of the door that she is standing at. This will shock her from entering (she will be afraid of geing shocked ), and makes her go away. She first appears in Night 3 #'Super Plankton' - its planktons super form clone If he appears inside your office tun off the lights insde your office until he leves but if you dont he will kill you He first appears in Night 5 #'Planktons Army' - They will distract the player temporarily by covering up their screen randomly, impeding their vision of the office. Their blocking of the view makes the player very difficult. Five can appear at the most they are first active on Night 4 and onwards #'The Killer Wale' - a terfying nightmare version of peral that apererre in the most infamous Spongebob epsode ONE COUSE MEAL She will slowly aperere inside your office flash her with the flashlight to get rid off her Otherwise, she will jumpscare you, make you black out temporarily .She first appears in Night 3 #'DoodleBob' - He will accumulate on your desk and around the office. Shine your flashlight to scare them away. If you let too many of them gather together then they will trasfom into dottlebob and he will be summoned, ending your run with a jumpscare. He first appears in Night 2 #''' KAERN''' - She makes her way through the vent system, but unlike the other animatronics in the vents, once he reaches the vent to your office he will never leave, and will enter your office,Once in your office, she will hang from the ceiling creating audio disturbances the only way to stop her is to put on the mask to ward her off, otherwise eventually dropping down to jumpscare you. She first appears in Night 3 #'Demon Cluster Prime Gang' - they where brutally hypnosis into Nightmare Demonzed robots if you see one of them inside you offce flash em with you flashlight or esele they will kill you. They first appears in Night 3 #'EndoBob' - He will appear in the office at random times and disappear. When the player sees him, the player must pull up the monter/camras to make him disapore or he will jumpsacre you! He first appears in Night 3 # T.H.E S.H.A.D.O.W.S.P.O.N.G.E. - He is the Five Nights at Nickelodeon's version of Shadow Freddy and Golden Freedy From FNAF1. He will appear in the office at random times and disappear. When the player sees him, the player must put on the Spongebob head or he will crash the game. Character Designs ] Category:Blog posts